Silent Tears
by shilawayinthewind29
Summary: Complete Song fic. to Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

A/N: I got this idea while reading a fanfic. And I got to the part where Harry and Draco started to fight then this song come on my radio. The idea just kind of popped into my head. Hope you like it! Please read and review!

A/N 2: Try to picture this as a music video.

Song: The song is "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

** Silent Tears**

The video starts out with Harry and Draco fighting about there relationship. Draco wants to come out with their relationship, while Harry isn't sure if he wants to. Harry turns away from Draco to leave. As he reaches the door he looks back at Draco. Draco face is wet with tears; he's begging Harry to stay. Harry just looks away and walks out of the room.

_I wanted you to know,_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph,_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And steal your pain_

Harry walks out of the Slytherin common room, and into the cold dungeons. He starts the long walk back to the Gryffindor tower. His legs start to tremble and he must lean against the wall for support. His back slowly starts to slide down the wall as his legs give way. He hugs his knees to his chest, puts his head down, and starts to cry.

'_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't fell right,_

_When you're gone away_

Two weeks have past since the two boys have fought. They continue to avoid each other in the halls, in classes, in everything. Nobody seems to notice the two boys aren't fighting, aren't talking, and aren't making eye contact. Nobody notice's because nobody cares.

_You've gone away,_

_You don't feel me,_

_Anymore_

Harry's lying in bed trying to sleep, but can't. Images of him and Draco keep popping up in his head. All the happy, fun times he's spent with Draco laughing, making out, talking; waking up next to Draco after a night of making love, and the way he kissed Draco's tears of passion away after they both lost their virginity together. Harry stared to silently cry into his pillow.

_The worst is over now,_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_You steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And steal your pain_

Draco's walking alone down an empty corridor heading to the Great Hall for dinner. As he walks around the corner he runs into Harry. Draco lifts his head so that his dull grey eyes can meet sad green ones.

'_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like,_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away _

Harry silently takes Draco hand and lends him to the Great Hall, where dinner is being held. Draco stops him in front of the doors.

'_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away_

Harry looks at Draco, Draco looks back. A smile appears on Harry's face, and then he nods, letting Draco know he wants this.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here,_

_Anymore _

Draco starts to frown as he let's go of Harry's hand. He looks up to meet Harry's eyes as if to say "I'm sorry", then walks into the Great Hall by himself. Leaving Harry behind.

'_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like,_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I' m broken,_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away_

As the doors slowly begin to close Harry sees Draco sit next to Blaise. Draco kisses Blaise neck as Blaise whispers something in Draco's ear. Draco smiles and starts to laugh.

'_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away_

As Draco smile – in the doorway silent tears fall down Harry's face, as the doors close in front of him. The screen starts to fade to black as the last nine words of the song fade.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here,_

_Anymore _


End file.
